The Spiderverse Multiverse
by BeingFrank811
Summary: I had a dream about some Spidermen meeting each. Some characters are original, some are not. I am going to base a story on and expand on my dream. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy!
1. Explanation

***This is the best of what I can remember from the dream that I had. I never usually have dreams like this but I guess I had Spiderman on my mind! I understand the multiverse theory and have had watched Sliders and other shows like that. I have yet to see Into the Spiderverse so once I do, I might incoporate that somehow. For now, I will try to be as "original" as possible. Being the multiverse is open to many scenarios and many alternate Earths, almost anything is possible. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!***


	2. Sliding Spiders: Part 1

**Earth ****69**

Hi, my name is Parker Peterson. I am 18 years old, and for the last few months, I have been helping New Amsterdam City as the superhero Spiderman! I got bit by a genetically enginered and radioactive spider while urban spelunking in the ruins of the Baxter Building. Mr. Fantastic must have made the spider, or something, because there is no other way that thing could of have existed on its own.

The Fantastic 4 have been at the Four Freedoms Plaza for a while now and noticed my heroics on the streets. They have been in talks with me about joining them, maybe out of guilt or for some reason, and becoming a member! They also said that I can work with them as well! I can't wait!

Mr. Fantastic said that he already made me a new and better suit then the homemade one I normally wear. I am all for that! My suit makes my organic web shooters on my wrists very ichy as of late. Either that or something else is happening. Mr. Fantastic said that he will give me a physical when I come in for my suit.

I woke up that morning feeling more vigorated then I ever had been in my life. I finally get to do some good while working for Mr. Fantastic. My Grandma May and Grandpa Ben do not know of course that I am Spiderman but I will tell them once the Fantastic 4 give me the okay.

"I am so excited that you got a job working for that nice rich man working over at that Plaza", Grandma May asked giving me a hug and kiss as I came down the stairs, "What was his name again dear?"

"Reed Richards May, his name is Reed Richards," Grandpa Ben said to us as he gave me a deep hug, "He has been all over TV and on every newspaper and magazine ever since he had come out as a superhero. Not that I have anything against them but their heroics can be annoying, and troubling. I was stuck in a taxis on the Amsterdam Bridge because of that Spider Fellow."

"That is why you should of have taken the Brooklyn Bridge instead!" May retorted.

I stood there and gave a nervous chuckle.

"I am and have everything ready", I told them, "I better get going because I do not want to be late!" I was wearing my homemade suit under my clothes and had my mask in a back bag.

"Sounds good dear!" May spoke embracing me once more, "And good luck!"

"Yes, yes!" Grandpa Ben added, "Knock them dead on your first day!"

"See you both later! Love you!" I hurried out of the house to the bus stop.

One bus and two subway trains later, I am standing outside the Four Freedoms Plaza. My heart is pounding from the excitement to train with, learn from, and fight along some of the best superheros in the country! While doing the proper procedure to register with the company and building and get my I.D., an alarm started blaring.

"Mr. Richards is at it again with his experiments." The security guard told me.

"What is he working on this time?" I asked.

"Who knows with that guy. I just hope that he does not blow up this building like he did with the last one." The gaurd snorted.

I laughed in return. "Yeah, same here! What could go wrong on my first day?"

"A lot, kid, a lot. But good luck anyway!

I got in the elevator and rode it up to one of the top floors. The elevator stopped and opened to a large room filled with lab equipment, machinery, and other stuff. I got out and was greeted by Mr. Fantastic and The Invisble Women.

"Hello and welcome!" Mr. Fantastic beamed with stretched out arms that proceded to hug, wrap, and bring me in closer.

Surprised, I smiled and hugged him back saying "Thank you Mr. Richards".

"No need for the formalities Parker! We are a family and you will be the new member! Call me Reed or Fantastic if you like!" He let go of me with his stretchy arms.

"And you can call me Susan", The Invisble Women added hugging me too, "We hope that we can make you feel at home here! This place has become more then just our new headquarters to us!"

"Thank you sir, thank you ma'am." I corrected, "I mean, thank you Reed and Susan!"

"You are much welcome!" They both said.

There was shaking and thumping footsteps as The Thing came stomping over.

"You can call me Ben!" He bellowed giving me a rocky crushing hug.

I had a feeling that to a normal human this hug could of have done some damage but to me, all I felt was some decent pressure.

"Now, let us get started!" Reed excitedly spoke then said to Susan, "Call your bother and tell him that Parker is here!"

She gave him a kiss and went off to do that.

"First off, I would like to take some of your blood and saliva to run some test" Mr. Fantastic said as we entered a small room. He took out some needles, swabs, and tubes and went to work. "While this is analysing, we can go test out your suits!"

We left the room and I followed both men deeper into the lab and turned a corner to a section with lockers.

"This is were I make, test, and keep the suits I created," Reed told me, "For the last few weeks I have been trying my best to make one for you. Before that though, show me what you have made and then after breaking in your new suit, we can get some lunch!".

I got into my suit and showed off how rudimentary it was. Nevertheless, both Mr. Fantastic and The Thing were impressed. They both noded and began asking questions. I explained to them what I did and what went into making the suit. I used the most durable materials that I could find in order to give myself enough flexibility to move. I showed them my organic web shooters and the flaps and slits I placed on the wrists of the suit. The design on the suit was fairly simple; interlacing blue and red color patterns going through out the body and limbs of the suit, and then on the chest part is my symbol of a spider. In the mask I built in goggles to protect my eyes as I swung from building to building. This was a suit that I definitely am proud of.

"Show us what you can do." Mr. Fantastic told me while handing me some sort of a device, "This will tell us how well your suit helps you at being a hero. It will read and log your movement, speed, endurance, and reflexs, etc.".

I took the device and placed it on my back. I stretched out while Mr. Fantastic extended one arm to open a window. I wall crawled over to the ledge before standing up. I breathed in and out before jumping. I unleashed a web from my wrist and, once stuck, was carried by the momentum. I swung through the streets and from building to building. I moved and turned and twirled through the air. After going around the neighborhood a few times I noticed something in the distance. It looked like a bright glowing spot getting closer. I immediately recognized what and who it was as the fireball got closer. I headed back through a balcony into the lab just in time to see that Susan had joined Reed and Ben.

Reed was holding a tablet and had a big grin on face. "The results were as good as I expected. You have crafted a excellent suit there for yourself. Now, it is time to try one on that is a bit more, fantastic!"

"Oh Reed, you and your puns!" growled Ben shaking his head.

"You should talk Rocky!" The Human Torch said as he walked in from a balcony still on fire, "Hey kid, the names Johnny, Sue's older brother. "

I shook hands with him after his flames died down. He still had some heat to him but it felt kind of good.

"Good! The whole family is here for this occasion!" Reed said as he reveled my new suit.

I was awestruck! They did do a fantastic job recreating my look but with the colors and symbol to match their own. The blue is in the relatively same place but the red was replaced with black. The number 4 is on the chest with a spider synbol on the back. The suit itself definitely had a more futuristic and metallic design to it. One I was hoping came with some more enhancements.

Mouth still open, I uttered, "I don't know what to say. I am speechless!"

"Don't say anything kid", Johnny said nudging me, "Just try the thing on!"

I quickly took my old suit and placed it in my bag. I put the new one on and it conformed itself to my body eventually fitting better like a glove. There was even new and better slits for my web shooters! Then I remembered that there was a 4 on my chest. If I became a new member, wouldn't it be the Fantastic 5? I had to ask.

"That is the reason why we asked you to join our team", they all spoke to me excitedly.

"I am pregnant!" Susan joyfully added as she passed her hand over her stomach. "We just found out about a month ago and we all decided that I should eventually take off and potentially retire from being a superhero. I will help out and train you until I am unable to do so or/and until you can easily replace me."

"Yes, that is why we decided to let you into the family", Reed asked, "I hoped that was okay?"

"Oh yes, of course!" I happily replied hugging all of them, "I miss having a big family! Have you thought of names yet?"

They all hugged me back and understood what I meant.

"Franklin if it is a boy and Valeria if it is a girl!" Both Reed and Susan said.

"Fantastic!" I told them as they all grinned and chuckled, "Let me try out this suit then!"

Unlike my old suit, this one already came with sesors to track my agility and everything else but also my vitals. There was a bit of a heads up display in the mask allowing me to see how I was doing. The eye pieces were better too allowing for more focus. I jumped out as I did before and swung over the city streets. I was moving fast and covered more distance then I ever had before. Before I knew it, I was almost halfway across the city. I landed on the roof of one of the Oscorp buildings to rest for a bit. This suit was better then amazing, it truly was fantastic! I could get use to this all right! Unfortunately my reverie was interupted by a boom off in the distance. I looked over towards the Plaza and noticed smoke and a white light coming from the building. I lept off the roof and swung straight there.

As I got closer I could see that some floors were on fire and a white light was coming out of the floor that the lab was on. I went to the balcony and entered. There were fires all over and everything was a mess. I could see very little and could not determine were the Fantastic 4 were.

"Hello, hello!?!" I yelled, "Is there anyone there?"

"Yeah, kid!" It was Ben. "Reed is pinned. I am trying to get him out. Sue and Johnny got out all right."

"Do you need any help?" I asked grabbing my bag.

"No!" Reed replied, "Get out Parket, save yourself! We will be alright!"

Holding my bag, I told them, "I will see you both..." but was interupted as the white light grew brighter flooding my vision. Next thing I knew, there was another boom and my sight went black.

**Earth 63 (****The Amazing SpiderMan Earth**)

I woke up falling through the air still clinging on to my bag. Surprisingly, I noticed it was dark out, which made no sense. Before I could register that, I crashed through a tree and eventually hit the ground hard. I sat up to try to take on my surroundings but it was too dark to see. From the few street and park lamps around and the small fires that followed me down, it looked like I must fallen into one of the parks, maybe even Central Park. I tried to stand up. I felt dizzy but my hearing was starting to clear up. Then I heard a familiar noise, oddly. The sound was the same one that I would make as I would swing through the air. I could not believe my eyes I finally picked up on a figure swinging through the air towards me. Before I could react, the figure landed in front of me. Right there before me was another Spiderman, only this one was wearing a much different and better approved version of my old suit.


End file.
